


Midnights  blue

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: *速写练笔*可能比上次还短（事实证明比上次长了）*艳遇故事
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 13





	Midnights  blue

崔始源是在一个暴风雨的夜里走进那家店的，

他是年少有为的大企业家，向来是只去五星级以上的酒店和最顶尖的Spa的。可是眼下的自己实在太过狼狈，好心的给司机放了假，自己和一堆数据奋战到深夜。伸伸懒腰收拾好走到楼下才发现外面下了好大的雨，偏偏自己头昏脑涨的拿错了包，里面只有一点点钱，什么家钥匙车钥匙银行卡统统被锁在了办公室， 回头看看已经昏昏欲睡的警卫，只好认命的走出了公司大楼。

看来只能叫车回家了，结果刚掏出手机打开软件，手机就没电黑屏跟自己说拜拜了。崔始源被这情况搞的有些哭笑不得，本想随便找个小旅店凑活一晚，视线却不自觉的被街角那家店吸引。那是一个平时经过看都不会看一眼的那种有点昏黄的按摩店。从小就过早的涉足商界，崔始源几乎没有感受过什么温暖，不知怎么那天那点有些微弱的灯光就猝不及防的让他有点想触碰。

“雲の上”

听起来倒是个好地方。

轻轻推开门，门上的风铃发出悦耳的声音。关上门，哗哗的雨声都被隔绝在外，只剩下身上还在滴水的自己。崔始源打量着屋里的装潢，感觉店主大概是个很有情调的人，眼光也真的很好。店不大，几个小柜子上点着令人舒服的松木香薰，剩下的光源就全部来自一盏造型很美的落地灯。

崔始源突然觉得自己像是个鲁莽的入侵者，打破了这一室的宁静。正想着，从里屋出来了一个很好看的男人。一双凤眼微微低垂，看起来温柔又多情。脸小小的，下颚角很精致。身子好像有些过于瘦削了，整个人呈现出一点病态的白，头发是清爽的灰紫色。不像想象中穿着日式的和服或是什么，而是一件黑底青花的衬衫，下身是黑色的宽版阔腿裤。显得整个人都很慵懒，勾人极了。

或许是感觉到自己的目光过于唐突了，崔始源有些不好意思。那人却还是淡淡的笑着，“先生是需要放松吗？我们这里只有一种套餐。您可以看一下是否需要？”

低哑的声线像是潺潺流水一般，崔始源还来不及赞叹，就忙不迭的接过了那人递过来的单子。单子是手写的，笔迹清秀却又不失魄力，看来就是出自眼前人之手吧。上面介绍的很仔细，什么穴位啊有什么功效啊，但大体来说就是一个全身的按摩放松的疗程，崔始源没有细看，便点了头。

“先生您要不要冲个热水澡？会舒服一点。我去泡点热茶。”  
“那就麻烦您了。”  
“不必客气”

-  
“或许不唐突的话可以知道您的名讳吗？”崔始源躺在按摩床上的时候，忽然就好想了解一下眼前这个忙忙碌碌准备着精油的人。

“先生不必如此拘束，很高兴认识你。姓金名钟云。”  
“崔始源。”

之后两个人便有一搭没一搭的聊着天，崔始源本就很健谈，金钟云说的不多，更多时候是被崔始源逗的低低的笑着，两个人看起来格外的融洽。

金钟云的手照比寻常男子的手好像小了许多，但是力道却不减。当这双柔软的小手轻轻覆上他的背的时候，崔始源的心里漫上一种奇怪的感觉。

金钟云的手法确实很好，本就十分疲累的他这下更是昏昏欲睡了。原本的交谈声也渐渐趋于安静，屋子里慢慢只剩下崔始源均匀的呼吸声和金钟云时不时走动的声音。

不知道睡了多久，崔始源悠悠转醒，金钟云的按摩向来尽心尽力，时间也持续的很长。他这会醒来刚好金钟云在给他按捏肩颈。想来也是有些累了，金钟云的呼吸有些粗重，微微的喷在崔始源的耳侧。

金钟云漂亮的锁骨和前胸上出了一点薄汗，他无意识的舔了舔唇，脖子上带着的项链随着动作掉了出来，就在崔始源眼前晃啊晃，把他的心都晃醉了。慢慢地他看清了，那是很简单的一个月白猫眼吊坠，正泛着盈盈的光。

崔始源不知怎的有了一种冲动，于是也非常诚实的做了。他抬头轻轻舔了舔，随即又叼住了那颗莹白色的小石。金钟云被拉的一滞，疑惑的向下看来，就看到崔始源目光炯炯的看向他，下一秒崔始源就坐起来，把他拉进怀中亲吻。

崔始源也觉得自己确实鲁莽了些，可是他真的好想和眼前这个男人近一点，再近一点。

“如果不喜欢就推开我。”崔始源温柔地拨了拨金钟云额前的碎发。

金钟云还没反应过来的时候，崔始源已经攻城略池的肆意席卷着他的口腔，身上还带着刚刚沐浴过的金钟云惯用的沐浴露的味道，两个人像是同住已久的恋人，连身上的香味都亲热的交缠在一起。

崔始源的大手探进金钟云的衬衫里游走，细腻的触感让他更加兴奋。嘴唇也移到了那人白皙的天鹅颈上，细细密密的舔着，金钟云这才开始有些慌乱。

“崔…崔先生…”小手焦急的拍打着崔始源的肩膀，慌乱的视线直到看见自己的房间才像有了焦点。崔始源再开口时嗓子已经沉的吓人，“怎么了？”

“别在这里…去我的房间吧…”金钟云越说越小声，崔始源有些意外的挑了挑眉，随即又有些气愤，那是不是意味着他经常如此？遇到合适的男人就带回去睡一觉？

但也只能无奈地摇摇头，不去想那么多，眼下的美人才是最重要的。崔始源托起金钟云的屁股就往他的房间走，金钟云缠上他的脖子，回应着他的亲吻。

金钟云的房间和外面的装修一脉相承，暖黄的灯光，米白色的纱帘，榻榻米上还散着没看完的漫画书。崔始源先把金钟云放倒在软垫上，然后解着自己的衣服。金钟云仰在软枕上，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，崔始源感觉光是被这样看着，自己都又火热几分。

崔始源脱好了衣服，又去吻金钟云的锁骨，他不知道这男人怎么会这么瘦，个子不矮却看上去小小的，很想让人把他搂在怀里好好抱抱他。于是他也这么做了，把人抱起来安静的接吻。

一地昏黄，纱帘被夜风轻轻吹动。日式的房间里，两个漂亮的男人安静的吻着，不带情欲的，却又是情欲本身。

-  
金钟云是有喝了一点烧酒的，正值雨夜，想着这时候也不会有什么人来，便盘腿坐在床边小酌了几口。好几年了，他一直是独身一人，不是没爱过，只是那段感情实在太伤人了，他的心很小，没办法再承受那么多伤害。索性就不再去想那些情情爱爱，偶尔也会在酒吧和对上眼的男人回去过夜，但是和自己的顾客搞到房间里来还是第一次。

崔始源微凉的唇吻上来的时候，金钟云感觉自己的心好像很用力的跳动了一下，这男人好温柔，是久违了的被珍视的感觉。不管是伤透了他的心的前任，还是曾经和他一起过夜的人，好像都只是沉迷于他的身体，在他体内释放着自己的欲望。可崔始源的触碰却让他觉得自己好像…好像是被爱着的。

金钟云着了迷一样的缠上他的脖子回应他的吻，明明没喝几口，他却觉得自己好像醉了，醉倒在名为崔始源的温柔乡里。

崔始源细细的吻过他的颈，肩，锁骨，慢慢向下移到翘起的乳首。眼看着金钟云的眼中漾起一泓春水，眼神也逐渐迷乱起来，红唇无声的吐息着，衣裳半解，宽大的衬衫快要从腰上滑下去。崔始源觉得自己下身已经硬的发紧，抵在金钟云同样发烫的穴口，“可以吗？”

怎么会不可以？这人竟连进入他都这般温柔。

金钟云像是不明白他在说什么，迷茫的看着他半天才软乎乎的说了一句，“哥哥你轻一点啊，我怕疼。”  
这一句哥哥叫出来，崔始源感觉到自己的肉棒已经开始突突的跳了，往穴口探了探才发现那里已经是止不住的湿滑，毫不费力的就探进了两指，慢慢的又加了两指。金钟云等了半天也没等到真枪实弹的家伙，不由得有些恼了，这人怎么这样，都送到嘴边了还不吃。

“哥哥不进来吗？”金钟云眼睛睁的大大的，下身不耐烦的在崔始源小腹那里蹭了蹭。  
“急死你算了，妖精！”崔始源被他这下气的笑起来，钳住他的腰慢慢的插了进去，进入了一个紧致并且还在不断吸着他的地方。崔始源极力忍住自己想要把这小猫插坏的想法一点一点的浅浅的动着，等着他适应自己的尺寸。

金钟云此时倒是有点后悔去挑逗他了，今晚自己不会被肏死吧？那也太吃亏了，想着想着眼睛又漫上水雾，“哥哥你也…哈啊…太大了吧！”  
崔始源被他气得没了脾气，“不是你要我进来的吗？这么快就翻脸不认人了，那我可出去了哦~”说着就真的慢慢退了出去，金钟云一听简直气死了，赶紧用腿把人的腰勾的紧紧的。

“你这人怎么这样坏！”金钟云的小脸气鼓鼓的，倒是比之前古井无波的平静面容多了许多生气 。崔始源看着他，突然有点想知道他之前眼底的那些哀伤是为了谁，但是也许这不是自己该管的事。如果可以的话，自己只要给他今晚的快乐就好了吧。

未曾谋面的两个人却在性事上无比默契，金钟云浑身上下的敏感点都被很好地照顾到，崔始源既不过分粗鲁，也没有太过轻柔，却又带着恰到好处的野性，一切都让金钟云很舒服。而崔始源也被金钟云不过于熟练也没那么生涩的反应很好的取悦了。

金钟云盯着崔始源下颚线上的那一滴汗，这男人真是性感极了，不知道之后又是谁有福气能完全拥有他呢。这么一想，心里不由得有些发酸，崔始源怎么看都是个完美情人，应该和很多人调过情吧。

双双攀上巅峰的时候金钟云整个人都在颤抖，一口咬上了崔始源的肩膀，他习惯在高潮的时候咬着什么东西，可是从来没有人就这么乖乖的给他咬着，他知道自己下口狠，赶紧松了嘴一看，小小的牙印已经开始渗出血丝。可那人还像没事人一样拍着他的背，一直以来坚固的心像是松动了一块，金钟云被这感觉惹的扑簌簌落下泪来。

“怎么了怎么了？”崔始源被这突如其来的眼泪弄得慌了手脚，慌忙把人搂在怀里，这感觉有点糟，他今晚对这神秘的像猫一样的男人好像倾注了过多的耐心。

过了一会金钟云平静下来了，像是觉得有点丢人，“我去洗澡。”说完就跑去浴室了。崔始源看着他落荒而逃的背影，笑得开心。

等崔始源也洗完出来，金钟云已经关了灯，在榻上快睡着了。屋里只剩一盏香薰还在尽职尽责的烧着，混着屋外慢慢变得稀疏的雨声，气氛比刚才还要再暧昧几分。

崔始源原本觉得该走的，不知怎么忽的生出些缱绻的心思，走过去把人圈进怀里，一下一下的摸着他的头发，倒真像在撸猫似的。

“嗯？你来啦？一起睡吧…”说完就把自己缩进崔始源怀里，真的睡了过去，崔始源轻轻吻了吻金钟云闭上的眼睛，“睡吧宝贝。”

-  
第二天金钟云睁开眼睛的时候，不出所料的，身边已经没有人了。倒是在昨天自己喝酒的台子上看到了那人买来的粥和字条。

“醒了喝点粥胃会舒服点，不要再一个人喝酒了。我去上班了，以后再联络。”下面留了他的手机号。

金钟云笑了笑就把纸条团成个团丢掉了，坐下来一边小口小口的喝着粥，一边抓起昨晚被冷落的手机回着消息。

那人不知道的是，金钟云的店很快就要盘出去了，下周他就要应邀去日本做设计师了。

金钟云是动心了没错，可是过往的经验告诉他，太完美的人是不能拥有的。昨晚很美好，是他一生中为数不多的令人沉醉的夜晚，但就到此为止就好了。

他们会彼此想念，但是他们不必再见了。

Fin.


End file.
